


Two men get tied to a tree. Wait, no.

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      A last minute stocking stuffer, I hope you enjoy.<p>Written for arllama</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two men get tied to a tree. Wait, no.

**Author's Note:**

> A last minute stocking stuffer, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Written for arllama

 

 

There were many places Robin would rather be. In fact, he could think of few he like to be less than right where he was. In a dungeon, captured by the Sheriff, dead, he was rather sure dead was low. Back in the Holy land, being forced to fight again. Yet it was surprising how close those were to being tied to a tree with Gisbourne.

"This is your fault Hood," Gisbourne's growl was unmistakable. Unmistakably annoying Robin thought to himself, his head hitting the tree with a dull thunk. Maybe if he did it hard enough he could knock himself out? It would be preferable to having to listen to Guy whinge about.. Oh whatever Guy whinged about, Robin did his best to block it out. The accusation that it was his fault, however, was not something he could ignore.

"My fault?" If Robin's hands were free he would have strangled the man, he was sure of it. "You stumbling through the forest like a blind boar is somehow my fault?"

"I did not stumble." He hissed out the words, puling at the ropes to free his hands and only tightening them on his wrists, swearing. "If you hadn't been trying to thieve your was through Sherwood..."

"THIEVE? It is not thieving to take back what is stolen in the first place and to return it to its rightful owners. Or to give it to those who need it." Robin tugged the ropes as well, twisting his hand totry and reach his pocket, but it was no use.

"Please. I have no time for your romantic notions Hood." Guy yanked back, not caring what the other was doing, and more just wanting to stop him, even if it did mean they did not escape.

"Of course not. Too busy being the Sheriff's dogsbody aren't you?" Robin choked back a yelp at that last yank, pulling hard back, even though the ropes sawed at his skin. "It was you that stumbled across me and got us captured remember?"

"You should not have been lurking in the forest then." It is simple enough to him as he leans against the tree, the bark biting into his skin, even through leather.

"I was not lurking," he hit his head against the tree again, hoping it would knock him out. In ended up only giving him a headache. "Why did they not gag us?" Robin didn't even realise he'd said it out loud until Guy responded.

"Obviously they hoped we would annoy each other to death."

Robin just laughed. He couldn't contain it, it seemed preposterous that Gisbourne of all people.... "Did you just make a joke?"

"Do you find it so hard to believe I have a sense of humour?"

"Yes actually," Robin spoke plainly, "I did not think it existed in you. I thought perhaps you traded it off for your stylish black leather."

"Hood..." Guy growled, then shook his head. There was no use. He would simply wait for a rescue. His men would come, they would take Hood, and then he would show them the extent of his humour.

He hoped. 

 


End file.
